A Shifting of Stars, A Falling of Night
by FilthyMallards
Summary: They say eventually all angels fall. Some just fall quicker than others. May change to an M later.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, or its characters. Though I wish I did. C'mon guys, iwho doesn't want to live like a hobbit in the middle of the woods? Or play with a stick like it was a wand? Or stalk the Mortal Instruments all day?**

**Just me? Well. Okay then...**

**Either way, I don't own anything.**

_The writing in itallics at the start is from City of Lost Souls._

* * *

_Softly, Magnus said, __"__Aku cinta kamu.__"_

"_What does that mean?__"_

_Magnus disentangled himself from Alec__'__s grip. __"__It means I love you. Not that that changes anything..__"__"_

_But if you love me-__"__"__Of course I do. More that I thought I would. But we__'__re still done.__"__ Magnus said. __"__It doesn't change what you did.__"__"__But it was just a mistake,__"__ Alec whispered. __"__One mistake-__"_

_Magnus laughed sharply. __"__One mistake? That__'__s like calling the maiden voyage of the Titanic a minor boating accident. Alec, you tried to shorten my life.__"_

Alec let his arms dangle at his side, feeling numb. "Please, Magnus! I'll do anything,-" "Like shorten my life?" Magnus retorted with a delicate snort, throwing it in Alec's face. Alec flinched. "I only wanted-"

"I will be out all day. I expect your key on my table and your belongings gone when I return home."

"Magnus-" Alec tried again, but Magnus was already turning and walking away, leaving Alec alone under the flickering lights of the subway tunnel.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I****'****ll make the chapters longer as I continue on in the story :) **

**I'll be uploading the first few chapters close together.**

**Thanks! **

**- FilthyMallards**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Also, if from this point this story seems to pick up really fast, it's because it does.**

**I'm just one of those awkward people who like stories that go "BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM *insert scream of pain* BAM BAM *tortured sound as favourite character dies* BAM**

**So if you don't like that...then go burden someone else with your presence. (Not that I'm saying you're a _burden! _I quite like being burdened, I am often a burden myself! :) Yay!)**

**Oh and one last thing that I forgot to mention in the prolouge; I do not type and speak in American English, so when I say 'coloured', or 'grey' in my writing, I apologize. Sort of. **

**I'm not actually very sorry at all. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Alec! If you don't get up right now I _will _break down your door!"

Alec covered his head with his pillow. "I'll be right out." He called back to Izzy.

"You better." She threatened, and he heard the clacking of her heels as she left.

Alec rolled over, staring at the ceiling. He knew her threats and blackmail were her way of comforting him, but it only made him feel worse.

Made him think about him…

Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn.

_My boyfr- ex-boyfriend. _

Alec swallowed, sitting up and half-heartedly getting dressed in his old holey sweaters and ripped jeans. He wouldn't think about him. He couldn't.

Alec turned his attention to his phone, itching to call him. _Maybe this time I__'__ll actually have the courage to say something__…__. _He quickly dismissed the thought. Magnus had probably had enough of him calling only to hang up by now. He had business to attend too, and so did Alec. They couldn't waste their time on each other anymore.

He put his cell-phone in his pocket anyway.

Just in case.

He headed down to the kitchen, a burning smell assaulting his sense of smell.

"Izzy's cooking." Jace said, looking at his burnt bacon mournfully.

Izzy scoffed. "I'm getting better!" She said. "I don't burn the toast anymore!"

Alec felt a small smile flitter across his face before disappearing as he sat down next to his _parabatai. _Jace leaned over. "Don't worry. Clary's ordering from Taki's for us." He said. Alec nodded, looking at Jace.

His golden skin tone seemed to have a constant glow to it now, thanks to the Heavenly Fire, and whenever Jace entered the room he was like a golden flame, setting everything alight.

He was just glad to have his brother back, despite the complications.

Alec watched as Izzy put a piece of undercooked bacon on his plate. "Any demon hunts today?" He asked, missing the exchange his siblings shared. Demon hunting seemed to be the best way to get his mind off of Magnus. He'd killed more demons in the last week than he had in the last two months.

He remembered the time on Valentines boat, when he had let Magnus borrow his strength.

_Stop that. Don__'__t think about him. He__'__s probably already moved on, to another vampire, another werewolf. Another Shadowhunter. _Jealousy rose in him but he pushed it down.

"Yeah, down in the subway tunnels. A Ravenor demon.." Izzy said. Alec felt his stomach drop. "Of course. Of course it _had_ to be the subway." He muttered under his breath.

Izzy opened her mouth to enquire further. "I'm back!" Clary interrupted, dropping the take-out onto the table. Jace immediately dug in, sending his girlfriend a wink.

Izzy looked offended. "What? You don't like my cooking?" She said snootily.

Jace looked up and smiled. "No offense, but you suck." He told her bluntly.

Izzy huffed, turning back to the pan.

"Offense taken."


	3. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN THIS SERIES. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**'Cept the pants I'm wearing.**

**I own most of that.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Alec followed his siblings and Clary down through the subway tunnels.

_Aku cinta kamu__…__.It means I love you__…__Not that that changes anything. _

"Alec!" Jace said quietly. "Stop lagging, would you?" Alec looked up, snapping out of his thoughts. "Sorry." He said, lengthening his stride to catch up.

He had his bow in one hand, arrow ready with the other. Izzy was tense and ready with her whip and her 'demon stomping boots', Jace with a seraph blade gripped in one hand, and Clary the same, eyes moving whenever there was a movement she couldn't define.

Jace stopped in front of them. "Okay, this should be relatively easy, it's only a Ravenor demon." He turned to look at Clary. "And you know how to fight this time. So it should be doubly easy, eh, mundie?"

Clary scoffed at Jace, rolling her eyes.

The group continued walking through the empty subway tunnels.

"I don't like this. It's too quiet. Don't Ravenor demons hiss?" Clary eventually asked.

A huge force knocked into her, and she was flung head-first into a wall.

Jace jumped to the side as the Ravenor demon lashed out at him. Alec could see that the Heavenly Fire in his brother was getting brighter than angrier he got. Izzy struck it in the chest with her whip and it let out a hissing sound, whacking her back with its barbed tail. "Guys….we aren't…there are more…" Clary groaned from the ground. Alec dropped his bow in favour of a dagger, better for short distance fighting, spinning around to face the large, barbaric looking demon that had come up behind him. It lunged for him and he jumped out of the way, sending it straight into Izzy who went tumbling into the tracks.

"'m okay…" She moaned from below. Alec glanced over, seeing her eyes closed, blood trickling from a wound at the back of her head.

Jace sliced and cut at the large demon with his seraph blade, but it was having little effect on it, so Alec handed him his dagger.

Clary stumbled up, aiming at the Ravenor demon with her seraph blade. She made a noise of contempt as it ran its claw down her leg. She mumbled something, slammed the blade through one of the demons many eyes, and fell to the ground from the poison.

Jace glanced back at his collapsed girlfriend for a moment, and the demon grabbed him and threw him over the tracks and to the opposite wall. He slumped over, and Alec could see he was knocked out.

Alec jumped down into the tracks, muttering an apology to Izzy. He crouched down next to his _parabatai _who seemed to have a worse wound, steele in hand and ready to heal him with an _iratze_. It was knocked out of his hand almost immediately and a strong hand went around his throat. He was slammed against the subway tunnel wall, kicking out with his legs, the horrible beast towering over him.

_Stupid. Leaving yourself vulnerable to a demon._

"Let him go." A calm, icy cold voice commanded. The demon did so immediately.

"Leave."

The demon bowed, then vanished as if it had never been there.

Alec looked up, vision focusing on blonde hair and soulless black eyes.

"Lightwood." Sebastian said with fake politeness.

"Morgenstern." Alec spat in response. "What do you want? Jace? Clary? Because I-"

"Quite the contrary, Lightwood. I want _you_."

Alec's breath caught in his throat, and his gaze flickered to the unconscious forms of his siblings and Clary.

_Someone move. Get help. Please._

The blonde haired boy yanked him up by his hair and Alec yelped in pain. Something was pressed to his lips and he knew what it was almost immediately.

_The Infernal Cup. _

He shut his mouth, teeth clenched. Sebastian covered his mouth and pinched his nose, forcing Alec to breathe.

Sebastian removed his hand, and Alec felt the disgusting black liquid seeping through his mouth and he coughed and spluttered, twisting and struggling in Sebastian's grip.

Sebastian clamped his hand back down on Alec's mouth so he couldn't scream out.

Alec felt like a pair of claws had sunken into his chest, tearing him to pieces. _I__'__m dying. _Alec thought, and for a moment, relief filled him. _No. I__'__m being reborn. Into something _great.

The thought terrified and excited him all at once.

His eyes bulged and he let out a small cry. Sebastian's eyes flickered with satisfaction, and he dropped Alec and stepped backwards.

Alec closed his eyes. The burning pain inside of him had turned into a surprisingly pleasant, smouldering flame.

"Lightwood." Sebastian said, tone hypnotic, controlling.

Alec opened his eyes, the cerulean blue focused solely on him. He bowed in front of Sebastian, breathing hard.

"Master. How may I serve you?"

* * *

**Sometimes I wonder "Am I a psychopath?"  
**

**Then I just laugh, and continue to shave all the fur off my cat.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

**Yet.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"Jace. Jace, are you awake?"

Jace stirred. "Go away."

"Izzy will make you eat her cooking if you don't get up."

Jace sat up instantly, looking at his _parabatai. _"What happened? Did you heal me?"

Alec stared at Jace for a minute, then shook his head. "I drew an _iratze _on Clary and Izzy, and we took you back here to heal you properly. You were the worst."

Jace noticed for the first time that they were in the Institute infirmary. He smiled. "I seem to be spending a lot of time in here." He joked.

Alec gave a small smile, that Jace thought looked forced. "Right." Alec said.

His _parabatai _turned to look out the door. "Hurry up and get ready. We have another demon to kill, down at Central Park."

Jace nodded. "Alright."

Alec turned and walked out of the room, a new gracefulness to his step that hadn't been there before.

Clary looked up as Alec walked towards her and Izzy, bow in hand. "He's getting ready." He said to the two girls, looking impatient.

She stared at Alec, eyes scrutinizing. He stared back. "Can I help you?" He asked, an eyebrow raised with what she thought was contempt.

"No. No, sorry for staring." She said. Alec looked away with a roll of his eyes, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

Clary tried to push her dream out of her mind.

_Two figures stood next to each other. Sebastian, with wings as dark as night, and Alec with the bright white ones of an angel. All of a sudden Alec fell to his knees, the white fading, darkening and warping. When he looked up, his eyes were black._

But Alec's eyes were still blue. She could see that for herself. _The dreams haven__'__t been wrong before__…_A cold chill ran up her spine. _Sebastian has the Infernal Cup. He hasn__'__t been spotted in New York anywhere. I__'__m over-reacting. _

"Your saviour is here!" Jace announced with a smile, and Clary's attention moved to him, and she found herself smiling. Despite the new complications in their relationship, she was just glad to have _her _Jace back. The one she'd fallen in love with.

Alec muttered something under his breath that Clary couldn't catch., and turned to follow Izzy out of the Institute as she led the way to Central Park.

The group picked their way through Central Park, silent.

Jace kept his seraph blade in front of him, eyes roaming the clearing they were in, the sensor in his hand beeping madly.

Alec was glaring at it, as if he thought that his eyes could burn holes through it.

"The sensors been going off since you took it out Jace, are you sure it isn't malfunctioning?" Izzy asked.

"Probably is. Just put it away Jace." Alec said, and Jace saw Clary glanced at him, eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

There was a roar, and a slug like demon launched itself at the four unsuspecting shadowhunters from up a tree. Jace yanked Clary back towards him as the demon landed where she'd been standing a moment ago. Izzy flung her whip so it smacked the demon right in it's ugly face. It roared at her, and turned it's attention to Alec who jumped onto what seemed like its back.

Jace frowned at his adoptive brother. "Don't be reckless! That's my thing!" He called out.

Alec sent him a look, and the demon turned it's head at a 180 degree angel, splattering an odd, gooey green liquid into Alec's face.

Alec yelled, rearing backwards onto the ground, hands over his face.

Jace launched himself forward and sliced his seraph blade through it. It burst apart, it's ichor splattering all over the clearing.

Jace dropped to his side next to Alec. He wasn't moving, and when he tried to pull back Alec's hands he was as stiff as a board.

"I think he's paralysed." He said, punching Alec's arm in a brotherly way to make sure.

"I've never seen that type of demon before." Izzy said, voice rising with worry.

"Me neither." Jace said.

Clary bent down, inspecting Alec. "You guys aren't going to want to hear this but-"

"We aren't calling Magnus." Izzy said fiercely.

For a moment, Jace considered agreeing with her, but the rational side of him told him not to be an idiot. His rational side sounded remarkably like Alec.

"She's right, Iz." Jace said, and Izzy looked slightly miffed at him for taking Clary's side. "Magnus will do a better job at healing him than we will, seeing as we don't know what type of demon it was. And the Institute is too far away. Who knows what will happen to Alec in that time."

"Fine." Izzy snapped. "But if he does anything, tries _anything_-"

"I know. I feel the same way." Jace said quietly, cutting her off. He lifted Alec's paralysed body and started walking.

* * *

**I apologize if my geography for the Central Park/Institute/Magnus' Apartment is wrong.**

**Firstly, I do not live in America.**

**Second, I do not feel inclined to fix it.**

**So...you know...complain if you like, but it will fall on deaf ears.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: stnemurtsnI latroM eht nwo ton od I**

**YAY FOR CREATIVE DISCLAIMERS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

The three Institute shadowhunters walked quickly towards Magnus Bane's apartment, Jace struggling with Alec's heavy body on the way. They stopped , and Clary pushed the buzzer for his name.

"What?" A voice snapped at them from the other line.

Izzy glared angrily, as if she could punch Magnus through the speaker, while Jace and Clary shared a glance. Clary seemed to think the same thing as him. _Where was the usual greeting? _

Maybe the break-up had taken more of a toll on Magnus than he had previously thought.

"It's Jace." Jace said. "The magnificent, the holey, the-"

"Fire-y." Isabelle interjected.

"I told you, I'm done being your-"

"Pet warlock. We know." Clary interrupted. "Alec's been injured, we don't know what to do. We'll pay you however much you need."

There was silence on the other end.

"Bring him up."

Magnus was standing at the door when Jace, Isabelle, and Clary came up the stairs, Alexander's stiff body in their arms. He wanted to reach out and touch him, hold him, tell him that everything was in the past and that he loved him and had forgiven him.

Instead, he let out an impatient sigh. "Hurry it along. I have other customers who need my attention."

He turned and went back inside, quickly snapping his fingers to get rid of the take-out containers on the ground. They needn't see how much of a mess he was.

Jace put Alec's paralysed form onto the long, fuchsia coloured couch.

"Can you help?" He asked bluntly.

Magnus looked at Alec, longer than he meant to. "Yes, I can help."

The three shadowhunters relaxed, and Magnus raised an eyebrow. "I can't focus when you're all watching me like that." He snapped. "So get out."

Isabelle lifted her chin. "I'm not leaving my brother alone with _you_."

Magnus flinched involuntarily. It was like a slap in the face.

"Fine." Magnus said, hiding his anger and hurt. "But go to another room so I can concentrate."

He turned his back on them, blue flames lighting at his finger tips.

It had been two hours, and Magnus was starting to feel a strain on his magic.

Magnus had thought it would be a simple fix, but he'd had to first get the demon poison from getting further into his system so it wouldn't burn out any organs, then restart each of Alec's limbs separately. It had been a tremendous effort, but one he had been determined to get through. For Alexander.

He sat back, wiping sweat off his forehead. He felt unbearably hot, and palced it down to the streneous work conditions he'd been in. He looked down at Alec, eyes soft with longing. Said boy was sleeping peacefully, his dark lashes and hair contrasting with his pale skin. Magnus's jaw worked, eyes roaming down Alec's long limbs. He couldn't place it, but something felt… _off_ about him. Usually Alec squirmed in his sleep, but he was perfectly still. Magnus caught the slight tension in his shoulders that should have disappeared once he slept, but it still looked like he was ready to leap into action.

"Magnus." Alec murmured softly in his sleep.

Magnus's attention snapped back to Alec, away from his thoughts. He leaned closer to listen, missing the flicker of Alec's lashes.

"Alexander?" He whispered, not wanting to wake him up.

Alec seemed to relax at his voice, the tension in his shoulders lessening, so Magnus swallowed and started to talk. Once he'd begun, he couldn't stop.

"I…I _miss _you Alec. I really _really _do. I love you, Alec. Aku cinta kamu. And I know I said it doesn't change anything,but it _does_…I can't forgive you for trying to shorten my life…but maybe…maybe…when you wake up…maybe we can talk about our relationship. I don't want you out of my life, Alexander."

It was something he'd been mulling over since the break up. Camille had manipulated Alec, and in turn she had also manipulated him. Alec had _thought _about it, sure, but hadn't he also thought about making Alec immortal? And like Alec, when the time came to make a decision, he'd decided he wouldn't go through with it. Couldn't. And Magnus was selfish, he knew that. Alec…Alec never really thought about himself. _But it was a mistake__…__One mistake__…__. _

He'd missed Alec. He'd missed him so much sometimes it felt like he couldn't breathe.

"You mean that?" Alec murmured, opening his blue eyes and rubbing them. So he _had_ been listening. Cheeky bugger.

Magnus focused on Alec's face, frowning ever so slightly when something flickered in the other boys eyes, something akin to malice.

He brushed it away as nothing.

"I do."

* * *

**Can someone explain beta-ing to me? My friend was like; "GET A BETA FOR YOUR STORY!"  
And I was like "Get beat up for my story? Why would someone do that to me?!"**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. If I did, I probably would not be doing this to Cassie Clare's characters. **

**Hey! Alliteration!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Alec sat up on the sofa, eyes wide with shock. "You'll take me back? You really will? Even after what I thought about doing to you you'll take me back?"

Magnus smiled and nodded again. "This time though we can't hide things from each other. And I'll tell you anything you want to know." He said, leaning forward, eyes on Alec's mouth.

There was an indiscreet cough from the hallway, and he turned his head to see a cross Isabelle standing at the door

"You broke my brothers heart once. I'm not going to let you do it again."

"He didn't break my-" Alec began.

"Yes he did, Alec!" Isabelle snapped at him furiously. She turned to look at Magnus again, lip trembling with anger. "He wouldn't leave his bedroom for weeks, because of you. And for the last fortnight he's been getting into fights, and being reckless and-"

Alec stood, hands clenched into fists. Isabelle broke off, taking a hesitant step back.

"So _Jace _can go out and pick fights with _downworlders_ when _he__'__s _upset, and hunt alone when _he _feels like it but poor, helpless me _can__'__t_?" He hissed.

Isabelle opened and shut her mouth in shock, and Magnus stared at him, surprised by the outburst.

"Alec, you know that that's not what I-"

"I'm so _sick _of _always _having to protect you and Jace from yourselves. _Don__'__t I deserve to be a little selfish for once?_"

Magnus caught Alec's arm as he stepped closer to Isabelle. "Calm down, okay? Fighting with her isn't going to help you in the least." He soothed, watching Alec's jaw work before he sat down.

Magnus turned to Isabelle. "I promise that I won't leave Alexander again." He said, taking Alec's hand. Alec ducked his head. Magnus presumed it was to hide a blush.

Isabelle pursed her lips. "You better not." She said, but there was a light in her eyes. He could see she was glad they were back together, even though she was denying it to them and herself.

_**IM JUST MAKING A PAGE BREAKER TO GET TO ANOTHER SCENE  
**_

"I'm telling you Jace, something is wrong with Alec." Clary stated, pacing the room.

Jace smoothed out the canary yellow sheets. "You're over-reacting." He said.

She turned to look at him, and he could see the panic in them. She really believed she was right.

"Don't you think that we finished that demon off a _little _too quickly?" She demanded.

"Actually, _I _finished off that demon." He corrected.

Clary stomped her foot on the ground angrily. Jace thought she looked adorable.

"Can't you tell that something different? Through your rune?"

Jace frowned, moving his hand under his shirt and feeling his _parabatai _rune. It _had _been feeling a little off, but he couldn't pinpoint why. He suspected he was still feeling Alec's sadness over the break up. A sharp jolt of anger ran through him that he was positive wasn't his.  
"I had this dream-"  
"Shush."

"But this is _important _Jace-"  
"Really, Clary. Please just shut up for a minute."

Clary shut her mouth and Jace could hear Alec arguing with Isabelle from the other room. "…can go out and pick fights with _downworlders _when _he__'__s _upset, and hunt alone when _he _feels like it but poor, helpless me _can__'__t?__"_Hurt rushed through him. _Does Alec really think that lowly of me? That I__'__m really that reckless?_

"He's just angry, Jace. He doesn't really mean that." Clary consoled, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Jace shrugged her off. "Yeah, whatever." He muttered mutinously, pretending not to see the rejection that was written across her face.

Isabelle came back into the room a few moments later.

"Alright, we're going to leave." She said.

Clary frowned. "Is Alec staying here?"

Izzy nodded. "He and Magnus have some making up to do." She said. Jace could see she was downplaying her smile into a frown.

_**AND I AM DOIGNG IT AGAIN**_

Alec watched as Clary, Isabelle and Jace left with a quick goodbye, and a "we'll visit soon".

His eyes wandered around the apartment. _Where is it__…_

"Are you alright, Alexander?" Magnus asked, handing him a mug of coffee,

Alec moved his attention back to the warlock and he smiled tightly. "I'm fine. Great actually." _I__'__ve never felt more alive._

Magnus sat next to Alec. "Any news on Sebastian?"

Alec's head whipped around so fast that part of his drink sloshed onto the ground. "_What?__"_

Magnus blinked, looking shocked by his reaction. "Has there been any movement in his actions?"

Alec smiled meekly at his spilled drink, inwardly relieved. "Sorry. I'm just…with everything going on, I'm a little jittery." He said.

Magnus eyed him scrutinisingly. "That's understandable. He's done a lot of terrible things…That cup being the worst." Magnus' tone had slowly gotten angrier. "It's despicable. Turning shadowhunters into demonic beasts."

Alec's lip twitched, but he held back a scowl. "That cup-" _Was the best thing that every happened to me. _"-Is an atrocity. Sebastian is turning us into the very things we fight against."

_Isn__'__t it just brilliant?_

Magnus nodded his head, cat eyes moving as Chairman Meow waltzed into the room. Chairman opened his mouth to meow, but suddenly his hackles rose and he hissed menacingly.

"It's just Alexander, Chairman." Magnus tutted.

Alec smiled. "Right, Chairman. Plain old Alec."

* * *

**So I know what beta-ing is now!**

**Thank you, reviewer, who's name has escaped me at the moment...**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter isn't all that long, but the one I'm writing now is pretty big :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Isabelle walked into Taki's, eyes searching for Simon, who was sitting in their usual booth near the back. She slid into the seat opposite him.

"Hey Simon." She greeted.

Simon rubbed his eyes, a mug of blood sitting empty in front of him. "Hey, Iz." He said.

Isabelle frowned. "Are you okay? You look tired."

"I've been trying to help the Praetor Lupus track down Maureen. It's exhausting."

"But that's the werewolf guard. You're a vampire." She pointed out.

"Great observation." Simon said dryly, pushing his empty mug around on the table.

"So why do they need your help to track her down?"  
"Because it's Maureen. Despite her psychotic nature, she's still in love with me."  
"So you're bait."

"…In all essence, I suppose I am."

Isabelle pouted at him, angry. "But what if she kills you! She's gone _rouge _Simon, she isn't a little obsessed girl anymore!"

Simon just shook his head at her. "I volunteered, Iz. I knew what I was getting into it. Besides, I set all of this in motion…It has to be me who fixes it."

Isabelle got up. "No it doesn't! Stop acting like a martyr!" She said, voice rising.

Simon just shook his head again. Isabelle made a noise of anger, turning away and leaving Simon staring after her.

**TMITMITMITMI**

Alec stood up off the sofa, leaving Magnus sleeping soundly. He headed out of the apartment, typing a number quickly into his phone. It only rang once, before being answered.  
"Lightwood. I've been expecting your call." Sebastian said from the other end, his tone light and casual. "Have you infiltrated the warlocks home?"

"Yes master."

"We can't be heard?"

"No master. I'm outside, and I'm alone."

"Good. Anything else to add?"  
"We've begun to rekindle out relationship...but the cat suspects me."

"Bane has a cat? And it _suspects _you?"

"It's certainly smarter than the others."

"Cats tend to be able to perceive things a lot better than species of humanoid nature. Discluding vampires." Sebastian said.

"Of course, master."

"Kill the cat if it persists."

"Bane is…rather attached to the cat."

"_Then make it look like an accident.__"_

Alec flinched at the venom in his masters voice, and he bowed his head even though Sebastian wasn't anywhere near. "Yes master." He said. He went to hang up.  
"Wait. I have one more command."

"Yes master?"

"The vampire. Clarissa's friend."  
"Lewis?"  
"I want you to kill him."

"…It would be my pleasure."

**TMITMITMITMI**

Magnus looked up when Alec came back into the apartment, a bowl of soup in his hand and _Project Runway _playing on the television..

"You look happy." He noticed.

Alec smiled, and Magnus felt a chill run down his spine. He knew he wasn't mistaken this time. His expression _was _filled with malice.  
"I am. I'm just so…grateful…that you've forgiven me." Alec said, sitting back down next to Magnus, blue eyes resting on him.

Magnus felt a little hotter all of a sudden, and pressed a hand against Alec's forehead. He missed the contempt that flashed across his face. "You're burning up, Alexander." He said.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "I don't feel hot."

"Well, you are."

"Great, thanks for that."

Magnus pulled his hand back.  
"Are you _sure _you're okay?" He asked, noticing the snippiness in Alec's tone.

Alec closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm _fine, _Magnus. Great, even. At least, I was. Now I'm a little pissed off that you don't believe me."

"You've just been acting so-"

Alec stood up, cut off Magnus' sentence by the abruptness.

"Just….Just leave me alone, okay? I don't need your help." Alec said, leaving and going into Magnus' bedroom. He heard the door lock.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I probably won't have to do anymore disclaimers after this chapter, because you'll all probably murder me.**

**Anywho...I don't own the Mortal Instruments, nor the characters that I have utterly screwed up.**

**Chapter 7**

Alec waited for ten minutes, to see if Magnus would come in after him, but he didn't.

Alec slid open the window, hooking his legs over the sill and looking down at the ground. He jumped out, falling to the concrete gracefully and landing perfectly balanced on his feet.

_Thank you, Sebastian._

Before he'd been transformed, he probably wouldn't have done that. He scoffed to himself. _I__'__m not weak anymore. I__'__m stronger, and faster, and so much _better.

He looked up at the sky, gouging for the time. About 4pm.

Simon should be home.

And if he wasn't….well…

Alec could wait.

He slunk across the street, using his abnormal speed to move more swiftly, but also keeping his steps soundless.

Alec smirked. The Daylighter didn't stand a chance.

**TMITMITMI**

Simon threw his jacket over the back of the couch and then preceded to flop down onto the cushions on the couch.

It had been a long day with the Praetor Lupus, and their searches had all been uneventful. His fight with Izzy had only made his day worse.

He didn't know what to do. If he did nothing, he got yelled at. If he did something, he got yelled at. He just couldn't win. The Maureen situation was getting worse, and her movements around the city seemed to have a pattern to them, though none of the Praetor Lupus knew what it was. It was very worrisome.

He looked up when there was a knock at the door, and unease settled over him. Jordon was staying late with Maia, so it couldn't be them, and Izzy was still mad at him, so it probably wasn't her...

"Simon, it's me!" Alec called. He sounded nervous. "I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Simon got up and went to the door. He reached for the doorknob, then halted.

All of his instincts screamed to leave the door closed.

It wasn't often he listened to his vampiric instincts, but the conversation he'd had earlier with Clary came back to him.

_Simon took out his phone as he walked down the Manhattan streets. It was about 1pm, and the feel of the sun on him made him feel safer from the other downworlders and demons that he knew lurked away in the darkness. __"__Hey, Clary, how__'__s it going?__"__ He greeted. Clary sighed. __"__Not good, we can__'__t pinpoint where Sebastian__'__s going, and Alec__'__s acting all weird and the Clave keep having these big long meetings that don__'__t help any of us at all__…"__ She sounded frustrated to Simon. __"__Clary, we have to get going.__"__ He heard Jace say in the background and then Clary exhale in annoyance. __"__I__'__m sorry Simon, I__'__ll catch up with you later, okay?__"_

"_Okay.__"_

Simon let his hand drop from the doorknob.

"I'm sorry, Alec…but…the house is a mess. It's really embarrassing." He lied lamely.

There was silence for a moment. "Oh." Alec said. "That's too bad. Guess I'll talk to you later then."

Simon listened as he heard Alec's footsteps move away from the door, and turned away, relaxing.

The door flew open out of nowhere, and Alec leaped at Simon, slamming him into the wall nearest to him.

Simon twisted in Alec's grip, nails raking down the older boys arms.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He demanded.

Alec just grinned at him, slamming his head into the wall hard.

Simon flung Alec off him, and he somersaulted in the air before landing back on his feet. Simon blanched in shock. He'd seen Jace do that before…but Alec? Clary was right. Something was definitely wrong.

Alec grabbed the leg of a chair, snapping it off into a makeshift stake. He launched himself at Simon again, aiming for his heart. Simon leaped out of the way and Alec's stake lodged itself into the wall. Alec sent Simon a furious scowl, and yanked it back out quickly, turning to attack Simon again.

Simon did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He bit.

His fangs slid down and he sunk them into Alec's shoulder. Bile rose in his mouth at the taste of Alec's blood. The older boy grunted, pushing Simon back but the vampire was already moving away. The taste was familiar, and didn't taste like regular Nephilim blood.

"Sebastian." He said in horror. "You're…you're one of _his _Shadowhunters."

Alec smirked at him cruelly. "You're right of course. Too bad you won't live long enough to tell anybody."

Before Simon could ask him how it had happened, Alec picked him up and threw him through the wall that divided the lounge from the kitchen. He slammed into the kitchen isle with a groan, rubbing his head. He fumbled around for his phone, taking it out and dialling Clary's number.

**TMITMITMI**

Clary was standing on one of the balance beams in the Institute training room when her phone rang.

Simon.

"Hello?" Clary asked after picking it up. She could hear sounds in the background, but couldn't pick up what they were.

"Clary, no phones in the training room." Jace called from the ground, though his tone was teasing.

"Please, Clary, you have to get here right now, A-" Simon broke off, making a noise of agony.

"Simon!" She called into the phone, voice rising. She heard gently footsteps on the ground, then the line went dead.

"Clary? Whats going on?" Jace's tone was worrying.

"J-Jace- Simon's in trouble, help me down!"

Clary threw herself at the ground, without giving his a split second to brace himself, knowing Jace would stop her from falling either way. He pulled down on the harness and suspended her from the ground, pulling off her harness with quick skilful hands.

Clary turned and ran down the hall, Jace at her heels.

She pressed the button for the elevator and the two went down in it, Clary pacing around the tiny shaft.

"It's okay, Clary, we'll get there in time." Jace said, though Clary knew he was just trying to make her feel better.

Clary didn't reply, but ran down the pews quickly as soon as the elevator door opened.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry I'm late. I was busy attending a meeting at the lunatic club... Eh. It's a long story that none of you bar one person will ever understand. Thank you, one person who's pen name I still forget. (I'm going to formally thank you in another chapter, I PROMISE.****)**

**By the way, I know the chapter is a day late, but...whatever. I was too busy catching up on the TV series 'Under the Dome'. And homework. DON'T EVER LEAVE IT TO THE LAST MINUTE I SWEAR ON THE ANGEL THAT WAS THE DUMBEST THING I HAVE EVER DONE.**

**Anywho... I don't own TMI.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The first thing that struck Jace as odd was the unhinged door that led into Simon and Jordon's apartment. He could feel Clary shaking next to him, and he knew that she already expected the worse.

The second thing, that struck Jace as odd was the mess in the apartment.

The whole room looked like it had gone through tumble-dry. The furniture had been torn up, and one of the chairs had a missing leg, the television was tipped over and the screen smashed into little pieces, and there was a giant hole in one of the walls.

Clary stepped through the large hole, and let out at ear-piercing scream.

**TMITMITMI**

Clary screamed as she fell to her knees next to Simon. "Simon?" She said in a high pitched tone, voice wobbling.

Her best friend was lying on the counter floor, eyes wide open and staring and frozen in fear with a stake buried in his chest. His cellphone lay in pieces next to him, where someone had obviously stood on it.

"Clary…" Jace breathed from behind her, touching her shoulder.

"You said he'd be okay, Jace. You lied to me, why did you lie?" She sobbed, voice getting higher until she could only speak in a whisper.

Jace was silent, and she knew he was thinking of something to say.

She buried her face in the crook of Simons shoulder and cried hard, holding fistfuls of his shirt like a life-line.

"You aren't dead, you c-can't be dead, not after-after everything we went through together." Clary began, glancing up at Jace as tears rolled down her cheeks. "He pretends all the time, he's pretending now, I _know _he is, I _know _it."

She shook his shoulders hard. "Simon, we aren't seven anymore, this isn't funny, itt isn't _funny _anymore, stop it. Ple-ease_, please stop it_!"

Clary slapped him hard across the face, but still got no response, and it only made her cry harder.

"He's _gone, _Clary." Jace said quietly, pulling her up and away.

She struggled violently against him. "No! _No!__"_She screamed hysterically. "He's not gone, he's right here, he's right in front of me and he's okay, he's going to be okay, _let me go Jace!__"_

Clary bit his hand and he let her go, swearing under his breath. She cupped Simon's cheeks in her hands, her cries growing silent, though the tears kept coming like a flood.

She drew in a deep breath, closing Simons eyes as her tears dripped onto his face.

"_He__'__s gone.__"_She whispered. "_He__'__s really gone.__"_

**TMITMITMI**

Alec dialled Sebastian's phone number as he walked through the Brooklyn streets, using glamour's to hide from the mundane's sight. He slipped into a dark alleyway as Sebastian picked up.

"I assume the deed is done." Was the first thing Sebastian said.

"Yes, master." Alec replied, leaning against a brick wall.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, but he called Clary."

Silence.

"…Does she know?"

"I don't think so, master, not for sure anyway."

"_What do you mean __'__not for sure?__'_She's been suspecting you for quite some time, _hasn__'__t she?__"_

Alec bit his lip. "After the attack in the subway, she started too. I don't know why, I've been doing my best to act like myself before you-"

"_You obviously aren__'__t doing well enough.__"_Sebastian hissed. Alec flinched at the tone. "I'm starting to regret transforming you, Lightwood. Do I need to have you dispatched by my other servants?"

"No! No, I'll do better, master, just don't kill me _please.__"_Alec begged, trying to control his shaking hands and his speeding heart. "I'll do better, I'll do _anything,_ I'm at your service, _always. Always.__"_

He could almost feel the smirk in Sebastian's tone. "Very well. I want you to get back to work on the main task at hand."

"Yes master." Alec said as Sebastian hung up.

He swallowed, taking a deep breath. That was one crisis diverted, at least

He turned out of the alley way, and headed back to Magnus' apartment.

**TMITMITMI**

Alec climbed back up the side of the building, careful not to make too much noise.

He'd only just touched the window ledge when he heard someone get up from the bed with a long sigh.

Magnus.

He shifted his hand lightly so he was only barely holding onto it.

The door clicked shut, and Alec breathed a sigh of relief, hoisting himself back through the window.

He looked down at himself, his clothes torn and ragged from his fight. He quickly pulled his black shirt and pants off, searching Magnus' drawers and his closet for his least exuberant clothing.

Alec glanced up at the door. He could hear Magnus moving around again, but he was moving further down the hallway and away from the room. He relaxed slightly, pulling on a pair of Magnus's plainer skinny jeans - which were super uncomfortable around his lower regions - and a white shirt that looked like _it _had been in a fight, rather than him.

Fashion was ridiculous. He'd never understand it.

He picked up his clothing, looking for a place to put them for the time being.

Under the bed was too obvious…but maybe under the mattress.

It would have to do.

He took the black marker from out of his pants pocket and quickly stuffed the ruined clothing underneath the mattress., hearing Magnus' footsteps coming back down the hall.

"Alexander?" Magnus called, stopping at the door.

_Damn it. He must of heard me moving around._

"Y-yeah?" Alec replied, hastily redoing his fake voyance rune. He knew he'd have to find something that made it more permanent, but, like the mattress, it would have to do.

Magnus opened the door just as Alec swung around, stuffing the marker into the jeans back pocket.  
"You're wearing my clothes." Magnus noticed. "And here I was thinking there was no hope for you."

Alec shrugged his shoulders, acting shy. "I guess I missed you more than I thought I did." He replied, letting his hair hide his face as if to hide a blush.

Magnus' lip twitched, though Alec wasn't sure if it was into a smile or a frown. "You are a strange Shadowhunter, Alexander Lightwood."

_You have no idea._

Alec walked over to him, smiling lightly. "So I've been told." He said, leaning into Magnus.

The sudden realization of what he had done washed over him.

_I killed someone. I killed someone. I killed someone._

"Are you okay, Alexander?"

Alec beamed up at him. "I'm better than okay, Magnus. I am so much better than okay."

* * *

**Alec is my favourite/favorite character... I don't hate him, you know... I think some of you might think I do... **

**And, er, I'm really sh*tty at angst scenes, so if the first part of the chapter is horrible, then I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY.**

***Here is the obligatory part of the authors note that says you should read and review the chapter that none of you will ever actually do. Yeah, thats right. We authors know these things...***


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI. Though if I could...**

**Yeah, if I could I would probably not do this to my characters/children.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Magnus lay on the fuchsia sofa, Alec sleeping silently against him. He'd looked like he was completely exhausted.

Magnus ran his hand through Alec's black hair, frowning lightly as the Shadowhunter shifted against him and into a more comfortable position.

Alec had seemed so… so _off _lately. He'd wondered about doing a spell on him, to see what was going on in Alec's head, but the thought of risking their budding relationship had stopped him.

And then there was the matter of where Alec had gone off to when Magnus had eventually come looking.

Magnus frowned as he mulled over the recent memory.

"_Alexander! You__'__ve got to come out sometime!__"__ Magnus said. _

_No reply, again. _

_Magnus hadn__'__t understood why he__'__d gotten so angry. Every new habit Alec was getting seemed to add to the never-ending worry Magnus was feeling, and he couldn__'__t help but wonder what had happened to his Alexander. Surely their break-up hadn__'__t made him this way? Isabelle had said he__'__d been holed up in his bedroom the first few weeks. And Magnus had gotten the calls from Alec. That had felt right. He knew Alec would hurting, and knew he__'__d eventually get over it, as Isabelle had mentioned with his excessive demon slaying. _

_But this__…__this _had _to be wrong. The acting up, the mood swings, even the way he _walked _seemed too different to be Alec._

"_Fine, I__'__m coming in.__"__ Magnus said, snapping his fingers and unlocking the door. _

_He stepped through and found Alec nowhere. _

_But the window was open._

_Magnus leaned outside. _

_Where had Alec _gone? _And how had he not broken his legs on the way down?_

_So he waited. _

_And waited._

_And _kept _waiting._

_And eventually he checked the time, and saw Alec had been gone for over an hour, and had given up._

_He got up with a sigh and left the room, closing the door behind him._

_He headed down the hall to his library, where his books were lined up in neat sections._

_He ran his fingers over a plain, cracked spine of a red book and it turned into the Book of White, and it didn__'__t take long for thoughts of his immortality and Alec__'__s mortality to run through his mind. Really, immortality was a curse. He__'__d seen too many of the people he__'__d loved die. He wasn__'__t sure if he would be able to handle Alec__'__s._

_Alec was different, from all the others._

_He started to pull the book from it__'__s shelf when he heard rustling noises coming from his bedroom, and he turned and headed back down the hall after replacing the book and disguising it again._

"_Alexander?__"__ He called from outside._

_A short silence, then, __"__Y-Yeah?__"_

_Magnus pushed open the door as Alec spun around, shoving something in his pocket. Magnus blanched as he saw that Alec was wearing his clothing. That was entirely out of character for him. There had to be a reason behind it, but why__…__?_

"_You__'__re wearing my clothes.__"__ He eventually said. __"__And here I was, thinking there was no hope for you.__"_

_Alec just shrugged his shoulders. __"__I guess I missed you more than I thought I did.__"__ He said._

_Magnus almost laughed aloud in disbelief, though admittedly, Alec _did _look good. __"__You are a strange Shadowhunter, Alexander Lightwood.__"_

_Something in Alec__'__s eyes flickered, almost as if he was sharing a private joke with himself._

_Odd._

_Alec wandered over to Magnus and leaned into him. Magnus felt heat wash through his body at the touch. He was so hot, yet the Shadowhunter didn__'__t seem to notice that his temperature had completely change. Magnus was missing something, but he couldn__'__t put his finger on what. Obviously, some research was in order. Alec shivered slightly, and Magnus knew it wasn__'__t from the cold. _

"_Are you okay, Alexander?__"_

_Alec lifted his head, smiling, and Magnus swore what he saw hidden behind it was real. Cruelty and malice and an impenetrable darkness. _

_It didn__'__t serve to make him feel better in the least._

"_I__'__m better than okay, Magnus.__"__ Alec said in a soft but dangerous tone. __"__ I am so much better than okay.__"_

"_Alexander, we should really talk about where you__'__ve-__"_

_Alec interrupted him with a yawn._

"_I__'__m really tired__…__Can__'__t I just sleep next to you?__"__ He asked, blinking up at him with his cerulean blue eyes._

_Magnus smiled slightly. __"__Of course.__"_

I'll speak to him about it later.

_Magnus led Alec back to the sofa and lay down with him and the Shadowhunter went to sleep instantly._

Magnus' head swivelled as Chairman Meow jumped onto the back of the sofa, breaking him out of his thoughts.

His cat was glaring right down at Alec.

"Chairman, it's just Alexander." Magnus said.

Chairman made a hissing noise and Magnus started to feel his uncertainty build again. Chairman had been close to Alec before, so what had changed?

_He put something in his pocket. What was it?_

Magnus shifted slightly, snaking his hand down and pulling a slim object from the back pocket. His eyebrows knitted together. A marker? Why was Alec hiding a marker from him, of all things?

It didn't feel magical to him in the least.

Chairman jumped off the back of the couch, having planted the seed of doubt.

Magnus swore the cat was smirking.

* * *

**HAHA I REMEMBER YOUR NAME. REALTAWIT. YUS!**


	11. Chapter 10

**LOW AND BEHOLD! IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own TMI, though I'm working on getting the rights for Alec and Magnus as we speak...er, write/read.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Alec awoke to Magnus' shifting, and the sound of the downstairs buzzer ringing.  
"Magnus, stay." He said with a yawn.

Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec, getting up to answer the buzzer.

"WHO DARES CALL UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK?" Magnus called into it.

"Magnus, it's me, and Cl-lary, and Jace. Can you let us up?" Isabelle said miserably.

Alec sat up on the couch, expression wary. "What's going on?" He lied.

He couldn't deny the fact that he was nervous. What if they had found out it was him who had killed Simon? Sebastian would kill him for sure.

Magnus frowned deeply. "I'm not sure." He said as he let the three Shadowhunters up to his apartment.

They were up within seconds, Jace throwing open the door, seemingly holding in his anger.

Clary was shaking where she stood, hands over her face, and Isabelle plopped down onto the couch next to Alec and pulled him into a hug, bottom lip trembling though no tears fell.

Magnus sent a look of confusion at Jace.

"He's dead. Simon, I mean. Staked to death."

Clary made an odd noise at the back of her throat, eyes watering.

"Do you know who did it?" Alec asked.

"We think it might have been one of Sebastian's Shadowhunters." Isabelle supplied.

"But that doesn't make any sense. What would one of m-Sebastian's Shadowhunters want with _Simon?__"_Alec argued, panic rising in him. He had to lead them off his trail. If they knew…the whole mission would be ruined.

Clary sent him an odd look, her misery filled face shifting slightly, and Alec saw that the gears in her head were turning.

_Oops._

"We think it might have something to do with the fact he was helping the werewolves hunt down Maureen." She said.

Magnus' cat eyes widened with understanding. "The Clave thinks she's allied with Sebastian, don't they?"

Jace nodded. "It's highly likely, but we don't think Maureen would go after Simon. She still loves him."

"So that's why you think it's a Dark Shadowhunter? Because Maureen wouldn't go after him? What about the other Downworlders?" Alec asked.

"Well vampires can't go out in the sunlight-" Jace began.

"-Unless you're Simon." Izzy interjected.

"Right. And it was still day when we found him. We know he has qualms with the werewolves, and he knows no warlocks besides you, Magnus. So that led us to only one conclusion;"

"Sebastian's Shadowhunters." Clary said softly.

Alec felt her eyes move towards his hand, searching for the voyance rune, and he made it a point to make his hand - with it's fake rune - obvious.

Magnus cleared his throat. "Alexander and I will do whatever we can to help." He said.

Alec nodded in agreement as Izzy pulled away and got up, and he noticed her shiver and the sudden heat she was missing.

"You're wearing Magnus' clothes, aren't you?" Isabelle said, faking a cherry attitude.

Alec looked down, faking a blush. "Yeah." He mumbled.

"You look good." She said, then took a deep breath and led the two other Shadowhunters out of the apartment.

**TMITMITMI**

"Don't you think Alec was acting a little _odd?__"_Clary asked as they walked down the Brooklyn streets and back to the Institute, holding Jace's hand and ignoring the heat she was feeling coming from him.

Jace let out a sigh of frustration. "Are we still on this?" He asked.

"_Yes, we are still on this.__"_Clary said. "And I'll _stay _on this until I found out that Alec wasn't the one that killed my best friend!"

Izzy looked offended, stopping in the middle of the pathway. "You think my brother killed Simon?" She asked quietly, hands clenched at her sides. Jace looked like she'd slapped him across the face.

Clary opened her mouth, then closed it, thinking over her words.

"It's just…I had this dream a while ago-"

"It was just a dream, Clary."

"It wasn't just a dream, Jace! I think Ithuriel sent me it."

Jace fell quiet at that, mulling the information over.

"What was the dream?" He asked.

"Well, Alec was standing next to Sebastian, and Alec had the white wings of an angel, and Sebastian's were black." She began.

Izzy pretended to turn away, but Clary knew she was listening.

"And then Alec's wings changed, and they turned into Sebastian's, and his eyes. They were black."

"And you think _he _killed Simon? Because of a dream? Alec doesn't have _wings _Clary, and last time I checked, his eyes were _blue._" Isabelle snapped.

"All I'm saying is I'm not willing to rule anything out until I found out the truth." Clary said. "It's the least S-Simon deserves, to have someone know who his killer was."

Isabelle scowled. "And when you're _wrong?__"_

"And _if _I'm wrong, I'll apologize to Alec."

"Actually…my _parabatai _rune has felt a little weird lately." Jace provided, as he pushed Isabelle forward to keep her walking.

"How do you mean _weird?_"Clary asked as Isabelle sent Jace a furious look.

"It's hard to explain." Jace said thoughtfully. "It just hasn't felt like Alec."

**TMITMITMI**

Alec followed Magnus as he went into his library, eyes roaming the shelves of books.

"What are we doing in here?" Alec asked.

"Research."

"On what?"

"On the Dark Shadowhunters."

Alec frowned. "Why? What do you expect to find?" He asked.

"A cure. A way to fix them."

"_Fix them?__"_Alec said incredulously.

Magnus looked up at Alec, eyes narrowed. "Yes. Do you have something to say about it?"

"N-No. I just…I didn't think it was possible."

"Anything is possible, Alexander. Especially with magic."

Alec sat down on the plush brown couch in the centre of the room, thinking hard. This was definitely something to bring up with Sebastian. "…Have you had any leads?"

"As of yet…no."

Alec relaxed back into the plush couch, not noticing that Magnus was watching him closely.

"I suppose you'll find something soon, Magnus." Alec said.

Magnus made a noise of frustration. "I've spent a long time looking through my books. I think the only book I haven't looked through yet is the Book of White."

Alec shifted in his seat, straightening up. "The Book of White?" He asked, looking along the shelves. He couldn't see it anywhere, and his brows furrowed. "Is it even here?"

Magnus waved his hand dismissively as he turned on a page. "Somewhere." He said.

Alec's jaw worked. _So close. Where are you, you stupid book?_

"I suspect you protect it very carefully."

"That I do, Alexander. That I do."

* * *

**LOTS OF DIALOGUE IN THIS CHAPTER.  
I'm trying to work on using less. I reckon I use too much :/**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm going to try get into the juicy stuff after the next few chapters. **

***Excitement***


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Magnus carefully restyled his hair in the bathroom mirror, his face coated in glitter and make up.

"You're going to a client looking like that?" Alec asked from the door.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "This is _plain _for me, Alexander, you know that." He purred.

Alec hummed in agreement, eyes watching Magnus' careful movements.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked, watching Magnus chew his lip as he thought.

"About an hour, tops." Magnus said as he turned to face Alec. "Why, will you miss me?"

Alec nodded, moving forward and wrapping his arms around him. "Of course." He said softly, moving to kiss Magnus' cheek.

Magnus moved his face at the last second, and their lips connected. Alec pressed closer to Magnus, hands on his chest as his mouth was opened and Magnus' tongue snaked in. Alec entangled his tongue with his, breathing a little heavier.

As soon as Magnus broke their connection, Alec felt the absence. Despite his transformation, he still _wanted _Magnus. He wondered if it was because they both had demon blood now, and it was drawing Alec in.

"I'll see you soon. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, sweet pea."

Alec's lip twitched. "Still a no on the pet name, Magnus." He said.

"Damn." Magnus said as he picked up a leather bound black book with a chuckle and headed to the door with Alec trailing after.

Magnus gave Alec another swift kiss on the mouth before leaving, closing the door as he went.

**TMITMITMI**

As soon as Magnus had gone, Alec was heading to the library.

"Where is it…" He muttered, throwing books around the room as he searched for the Book of White.

His cellphone rang in his pocket as he picked up gray book, and he knew who it was immediately.

He dug his phone out of the jeans pocket and answered it.

"Master?"

"Lightwood. Have you got the Book of White yet?" Sebastian asked.

Alec scratched his neck awkwardly. "No…" He said. "But I'm working on it! Right now, in fact."

"And? You have you found anything yet?"  
"Not one thing." He said with a sigh.  
"Have you checked for any enchantments?"

Alec paused, looking back over the books and berating himself.

Magnus was a warlock! Of _course _he'd use enchantments!

"No, master."

"I'll get you something to detect enchantments and spells. An associate of mine will meet you at Pandemonium in three days time at 10:00pm, are we clear?"

"Yes master." Alec said as Sebastian hung up the phone. He sighed, putting the books back onto the shelves and hoping Magnus wouldn't notice how haphazard it all was.

**TMITMITMI**

Magnus pushed open the door to his apartment at exactly 3:15pm.

The house looked as tidy as he'd left it.

So it pretty much looked like a tornado had gone through a pigs sty.

"Alec?" He called as he closed the door behind him.

He heard the faint noise of running water coming from the bathroom and he smiled slightly. He cleared a space on the coffee table and put down his book.

Magnus saw that the door was slightly ajar, and then noticed Chairman sitting on the canary yellow bed.  
"Changed your mind about him, have we Chairman?" He asked, sitting down next to his cat.

Chairman Meow turned his face away snootily and Magnus huffed in annoyance.

The shower turned off in the en suite, and Alec came out a few minutes later, already dressed in clean clothes.

Magnus would have been a liar if he denied looking at Alec's ass in those jeans. Yum.

"Perv." Alec said.

Magnus opened his mouth to make a smart comment but it died in his throat. He stood up, lifting Chairman in his arms as he did so.

"Your hand. What's wrong with your hand?" Magnus demanded.

Alec's gaze moved to his hand, where his voyance rune was missing.

"Lets say I've got a new perspective on life." He said as he took a step towards Magnus.

The shy, self-conscious - yet scowling - expression Alec often wore had vanished, and now Magnus saw what he'd been missing all along; the demonic side of one of Sebastian's Shadowhunters, the demonic side that wanted to kill and hurt and torture.

Alec launched himself at Magnus, who barely had time to drop his cat and dodge the attack.

"Alexander, this isn't you." Magnus tried, though he knew it was useless.

Alec punched Magnus hard in the gut, and the warlock doubled over, winded.

"Maybe it _wasn__'__t_. But it is now." Alec spat at him, venom and hate in his voice.

Magnus reached out and grabbed Alec's shoulder, blue flames sparking out of his fingers, and the dark Shadowhunters eyes rolled in his head as he fell to the floor.

Magnus quickly went to his library, and saw that all the books had been moved around.

_Alexander__'__s been in here._

Magnus felt a pang of sadness and hurt. Alec hadn't stayed with him because they loved each other.

He'd stayed on orders.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, knowing Alec could start stirring any moment now. He pulled the little red book and tucked it under his arm.

"Come on, Chairman." Magnus said, scooping up his cat and running out of the apartment, as fast as he could.

He had to get to the Institute, and fast.

* * *

**I know its shorter than what I've been writing lately, but I'm hoping to do a few more later on this week :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**This is suuuuuper short, but that's because I'm trying to write a long one right now and I thought you guys would want the filler :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Alec let out a scream of rage, slamming his fist on the desk that sat in Magnus' library.

He'd gotten away, and he'd taken the Book of White with him.

He debated going after Magnus, but knew that if he got caught they'd all try to _'__fix__'_him.

He didn't _want _'fixed.'

Sebastian it was, then. He would help.

Alec quickly dialled Sebastian's number in on his phone, and it was picked up on the first ring.

"Lightwood."

"Master…" Alec began, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"What happened?"  
"Well, there was an altercation and-"  
"Of what kind?" Sebastian sounded mad, and Alec bit his lip.

"Bane…He found out I'm not one of the Clave anymore. He's gone, and he took the Book of White with him."

There was silence on the other end.

"You're lucky you are who you are, Lightwood. You'd be dead by now if you weren't."  
Alec swallowed. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You are Jace's _parabatai_, correct?"

"Yes, master."

"I think it would be amusing to watch him die at your hands."

Alec clenched the phone tighter in his hand. He wasn't stupid. He knew Sebastian was sending him on a suicide mission. Kill _Jace? _He was half angel, how was he meant to do that!?

Then again…He was half demon. Surely they would be evenly matched now?

A slow smile spread over Alec's face.

"_Well?__"_

"I live to serve, master. I live to serve."

**TMITMITMI**

Magnus knocked on the Institute door. "Shadowhunters! Isabelle, Jace, Clary! Someone!" He hollered.

There was footsteps, and Clary opened the door. She looked a little on the emotionally unwell side, and Magnus knew it was from the passing of Simon.

But now wasn't the time to bring up such notions, so he pushed past her, shutting the door and locking it.

"Magnus, what's going on?" Clary asked, obviously confused.

"It's Alec."

Immediately Clary looked on the wary side.

"What about him?"

"He's one of _them. _A dark Shadowhunter." Magnus said. Clary looked sick to her stomach, but her expression wasn't one of shock. She'd obviously figured it out for quite some time.

_Why didn__'__t I notice before?_

Clary led Magnus towards the library where her, Isabelle, and Jace had been studying, and the two looked up.

"Where's Alec? Did something happen?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh, something happened alright." Clary said.

Jace frowned at her, trying to work out what she meant as he thumbed the corner of his book.

Magnus took a deep breath. "Alexander…isn't Alexander anymore." He began.

Jace's hand moved to his _parabatai _rune, and Magnus could almost see the gears working in his mind. Horror flashed across his features and he stood abruptly. "I would have known." He said fiercely, skin starting to glow a little.

Magnus shook his head, looking at Chairman who jumped out of his arms and curled up on Jace's abandoned seat. "He's gone, Jace. Alec's one of Sebastian's now."


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, no matter how often I dream that I do!**

**This chapter took me a really long time to write! I had to rewrite it, like, three times to make it flow better.**

**Ugh.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Alec watched as Jace walked down the alleyway with Isabelle.

He'd been following him for the last week or so, but had never gotten a good chance to attack.

Sebastian had gotten impatient, and had finally told him to just get the job done with already.

But Alec hadn't planned on Isabelle coming. She was a nuisance, and would only get in the way. He knew he could take her on, though.

And Jace.

He could take on them both, and he'd win.

"…said we need to be careful, remember." Jace said as he and Isabelle walked past the dumpster Alec was hidden behind. "Alec could be anywhere."

Alec almost laughed at how ignorant Jace was. He stepped out from behind the dumpster, swinging his dagger in his hand.

"How about right behind you?" He said with a smirk.

**TMITMI**

Jace spun around at the voice.

Alec, his _parabatai__'__s _voice, filled with pure malice.

He didn't want to admit it, but it scared him, having his brother so close but not having him _there. _He felt a pang as he realized this must have been what Alec had felt like when he had been possessed. He didn't like the feeling in the least.

"Alec…" Isabelle breathed from beside Jace.

Jace could see her looking at her brother hand, where the voyance rune had faded.

Alec scowled, and Jace watched his brothers muscles coil. He shoved Isabelle out of the way, right as Alec flung himself where she'd been standing, and she stumbled to the opposite side of the alleyway, falling over her heels. Alec elbowed Jace in the face, then punched him hard in the nose. Jace barrelled into Alec and the two evenly matched _parabatai _feel to the ground, fighting each other viciously. Alec fought away Jace's hand, slicing at Jace's black gear. Jace slammed his head into Alec's and the black haired teen reared backwards, blinking. Jace took the brief moment of blindness to force Alec's dagger out of his hand. His _parabatai__'__s _vision returned, and Jace almost shrunk back at the hatred evident on Alec's face.  
"You're such a goddamn _jerk_." Alec hissed at him.

"Me, the jerk? I'm your bro-"

"_You are not my brother.__"_

That hurt more than the physical pain, and for a moment Jace just stared at Alec, stunned, and smothering his hurt so he wouldn't see it.

Alec pulled his hand - and with surprising strength that Jace put down to the demonic blood running through Alec - had thrown him over his shoulder and at the brick wall.

Jace let out an 'oof' sound, hearing his shoulder pop out of place. He bit his lip to keep from showing any weakness, and got up after steadying himself. He and Alec jumped at each other at the same time, and the two brothers fell to the ground, punching and kicking at each other. Alec brought his hand down hard on Jace's shoulder, and he couldn't keep the yelp of pain from escaping his lips.

Alec smirked at him, obviously enjoying the pain he was causing.

Jace looked past him, watching as Isabelle cracked her whip and wound it around Alec's waist.

She propelled her brother backwards and against the dumpster, keeping her whip securely around him.

"Jace, are you alright?" Isabelle asked.

Jace got up with a nod. "Fine." He said, watching as Alec scowled at them.

"Go ahead, kill me." Alec spat. "But you'll regret it, master will-"

"_Master?__"_Jace repeated, looking disgusted. "You mean _Sebastian?__"_

Alec just kept scowling at him.

Jace and Isabelle shared a worried glance, and he saw she was thinking the same thing as he was.

"Jace, do you think we should-" Isabelle began.

"Of course." He agreed. Jace pulled Alec's arm towards him, drawing a powerful sleeping rune on him.

Alec's eyelashes fluttered as he fought off sleep, but he eventually succumbed.

Once they were positive Alec was so asleep he was damn near unconscious, Jace picked him up and threw his bulky body over his uninjured shoulder.

"We need to move fast, I'm not sure how long the rune will last." He said.

Isabelle nodded, leading the way back to the Institute.

**TMITMITMI**

Magnus sat on the couch in the library at the Institute, searching for a cure to the demonic blood in Alec.

So far, he'd come up with nothing.

He glanced up when there was a knock at the door, and Isabelle walked in, still in her gear.

"We have Alec." She said breathlessly.

Magnus got up, following her as she left the room.

"Where are you keeping him?" He asked, taking brisk strides with his long legs.

Isabelle swallowed before answering.

"The dungeon."

Magnus stopped dead, eyes going wide.

Isabelle stopped too, biting her lip. "He tried to kill Jace, Magnus." She said quietly. "Chaining him up was the best thing we could think of, to keep him and ourselves safe."

Magnus looked at his bight, neon yellow shoes.  
"I know, It's just…I hate thinking about Alexander like this." He said with a sigh.

"Me too, Magnus." Isabelle said as she led Magnus down to the dungeon room.

"Jace is going to ask Alec some questions when he wakes up." She informed him. "We thought you might like to be there, to help."

Magnus smiled slightly at her consideration, though it was rather slack and empty. Nothing had felt right since he'd found out what had happened to Alec, and he could only hope they found a way to get rid of the demon blood.

Jace looked up from where he leaned against the cell door as they headed towards them.  
"Magnus." Jace said sombrely.

"Jace." Magnus replied in the same tone.

He looked through the cells bars, and his heart filled with pain as he saw Alec lying on the floor with his arms chained to the wall and his ankles to the floor.

"We tried to make him as comfortable as possible…but cells aren't designed to be homely." Jace said.

Magnus nodded in understanding and leaned against the bars, facing Alec longingly. "Do you think we can find away to fix him?" He asked.

"I hope so, Magnus. I really do."

* * *

**How was that?**

**Good, I hope, because for some reason it was super difficult to write!**

**Anyway, have you seen that new TMI snippet which is the cutest _parabatai _moment between Alec and Jace? **

**Ack! I just loved it! Its really long as well, so major bonus! **

**I'm writing the next chapter right now, by the way, and it will be Alec's interrogation. I'm not sure how long it will take to get it up, but it should be soon :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**This one is sorta short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Alec shifted where he sat, feeling uncomfortable.

He yawned, stretching open his eyes slowly.

The first thing he noticed was that it was damp and dark. The second thing he noticed was three people watching him intently.

Alec tried to jerk back, but found he couldn't move, held down by chains.

"We had to lock you in here, Alec." Isabelle said quietly.

Alec scowled at her. "You didn't _have _to do anything." He said.

"You aren't yourself, Alexander." Magnus said.

_Not myself? How dare he!_

"I'm not myself? _I__'__m not myself? _Alec repeated, and Magnus stepped back as if somehow Alec would be able to reach over and strangle him.

_I would if I could, Magnus, trust me on that count._

"Sebastian changed you, Alec." Jace said. "Just like he did with Amatis, and how he tried to do with Cla-"

"_I know what he did, dumbass.__"_Alec said, glaring. "And its so much more gratifying than what I _used _to be. Master made me better, and I'll serve him until the day I die."

Alec smiled smugly as he watched the three of them flinch at 'master'.

"He isn't your master, Alec, you are your own person."

"He is." Alec snapped forcefully at Isabelle, who had been the one that had spoken.

Jace clenched his hand around one of the bars, the heavenly fire glowing under his skin. "We want to ask you some questions." He said.

Alec raised an eyebrow, but said nothing in reply.

"Do you know the whereabouts of Sebastian Morgenstern?"

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't."

Jace sighed in irritation. "Have you had any contact with him, after your transformation?"

"Possibly."

Jace looked at Isabelle and Magnus, and Alec saw they were starting to look a little more distressed at his answers.

Jace lifted Alec's phone up so he could see it, and panic went through his gut.

"Will we find anything on here?"

"Perhaps." Alec replied coldly. He'd deleted all of his caller history after every call Sebastian made, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

Jace handed Magnus Alec's cellphone, and the tall warlock held it tightly in his hand.

Isabelle lifted her head, and Alec saw that her jaw was trembling.

"Did you murder Simon?" She asked.

Alec smiled widely, leaning forward as much as he could.

"His screams were just delightful."

**TMITMITMI**

Clary sat waiting on Jace's bed, her sketchpad in one hand and a thin pencil in the other.

She'd arrived in the Institute about ten minutes ago, and had half completed a drawing she hadn't realized she'd even started.

It was Simon, of course. It was always Simon, nowadays.

His funeral had been a few days ago, just a small gathering of people. It had been after they'd found out Alec was one of Sebastian's Shadowhunters, so they'd all been a little weary standing outside in the open.

She brushed away a tear that had escaped her eye as the doorknob turned and Jace pushed his way in, stopping short when he saw Clary sitting on the bed.

"Clary." He said.

"Jace." Clary said, smiling a watery smile and getting up and hugging him tightly. His arms went around her smaller, slighter frame, and she felt his chin rest atop her head.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, and she frowned, pulling back.

"What?"

"We captured Alec." He said slowly. "And…he confessed. To killing Simon."

Clary closed her eyes, taking a long, deep breath.

"Thank you." She said after a moment.

Jace sat down his bed, smoothing it down as Clary sat too.

"I know you're mourning, Clary." He began, glancing at her sketch of Simon. "But we need your help."

Clary nodded her head for him to go on.

"We're having some issues, getting Alec to co-operate with us." He told her, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "And now that you're here…would you be able to try create a rune for us? Something that will make Alec speak the truth?"

Clary could see the desperation in his eyes, even though his face was mostly blank. She could see he didn't want to lose another brother.

"I'll do my best." She said, and watched as Jace's tense shoulders relaxed a little. His left shoulder had an _iratze _on it, where he'd obviously been injured.

_I wonder if Alec did that?_

_Did he do that to Simon, like he did to Jace?_

She shook the thought out of her head.

That demon was not Alec, and never would be.

Clary felt Jace's golden eyed stare on her, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

After a few moments, she felt her hand move along the paper. An image of a circle, with a large 'x' going across it had appeared in her mind's eye and she knew it was a truth rune.

_Is that from you, Ithuriel?_

"Clary, that's perfect." Jace said as she tore it out of her sketchbook and handed it to him.

Jace pulled her close, bending down and kissing her hard on the mouth. She tilted her face up to kiss him back, lips moving in sync. She had quickly gotten used to the shock that Jace emitted when they kissed, though if they ever wanted to go...er...further in their relationship, then the had to call it quits.

Jace pulled back after a moment, steele in his free hand.

"Let's get back down there." He said, leaving the room as Clary quickly gathered up her pencils and followed him.

* * *

**I have a double wammy for tonight. **

**So the next one (after this one), might be a couple of days away :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**BAM! Its a double wammy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Alec watched as Jace opened the door to his cell, slipping through with Clary right behind him.

His eyes fell on the piece of paper Jace was holding. "What's that?" He said.

"A rune." Jace replied as he handed Clary the steele and piece of paper, holding back Alec's arm so he could move it.

Alec tried to squirm away as best he could but it was useless. He felt the tip of the steele press into the inside of his arm, next to wear Jace had placed the sleeping rune.

"You don't have to do this." Alec whispered.

Both Clary and Jace looked a little confused, so he elaborated.

"Master would still take you both back, if you contended to his rules." Alec said. "You could be as powerful as him, as me." He was looking at Clary as he said it. "You especially. You could be useful to the cause."

"_The cause?__"_Clary repeated, looking horrified. "_He__'__s calling it a cause now?__"_

Alec nodded his head, smirking.

"Alec, you don't really believe in him." Jace said as he nudged Clary to keep drawing the rune.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes. I really do."

"Na ah."

"You're childish." Alec said with a scowl.

"Very."

"I'm done." Clary said, pulling back.

Alec glared furiously at her as they backed out the cell and shut it again.

"We should start with some practice questions, to make sure its working." Magnus said.

Isabelle nodded, looking at Alec who continued to scowl. "What's your name?" She said.

_That__'__s a stupid question. _

Alec kept his mouth shut, refusing to answer. An odd feeling bubbled up his throat and he opened his mouth to say, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"What year were you born?"

"1989."

"Who's your parabatai?" Jace asked.

"You." Alec said through clenched teeth as Jace sent Isabelle a triumphant look.

"Now, do you know where Sebastian Morgenstern is hiding?"

"No." Alec spat bitterly.

"Have you had any contact with him recently?"

Alec shut his mouth tightly. "_Yes.__"_He said eventually.

"How?" Clary asked.

"…M-my cellphone."

Magnus pulled Alec's phone out of his pocket.

"Does he know you've been captured, Alexander?" He asked softly as he handed the phone to Jace.

"No. He doesn't."

Clary cleared her throat, and Alec's attention turned to her. "Is there a cure, for your predicament?"

"I don't know." He replied, glaring at her. _Who would want to be cured? _

Magnus turned and left, and Alec watched after him.

_I need to get out of here._

**TMITMITMI**

Magnus went straight back to the library, sitting back down at the books and skimming through them again.

Soon enough, two of the three Shadowhunters were congregating around him. He glanced up. Jace and Clary.

Clary sat down, picking up a book and flipping through it, while Jace paced around the room.

"This is ridiculous!" Jace exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "There has to be _some _cure!"

Magnus watched Jace as the heavenly fire in him glowed brightly under his skin.

And just like that, he realized what they could do.

He stood up, throwing his chair backwards in the process, striding over to Jace and shaking him hard, only pulling back when a spark shot through his hands.

"_You. _You've been the key to this all along!" He said, voice getting louder in his excitement.

"You've finally lost it, haven't you?" Jace replied incredulously.

"The heavenly fire." Magnus said, ignoring Jace's comment. "When Clary stabbed you with Glorious, it burned away the connection you and Sebastian had. _It burned away the evil_. What if it can do the same for Alec?"

Clary straightened up in her seat. "He's got a point, Jace." She said agreeably.

"The Silent Brothers said that it if I hadn't had as much angel blood in me as I do, I might not have survived." Jace retorted.

Magnus ran a hand through his dark hair, picking up his chair and sitting back down in it, while Jace took the unoccupied seat next to Clary.

"Well, Sebastian made the Infernal cup, right?"

"Right…" Jace said, trailing off.

"So, why can't we make another cup of our own?"

"Of our _own?__"_Magnus said.

"Yes! Something…something like the Mortal cup. If we summon Raziel, like Jonathan Shadowhunter did, we could ask him to put his blood in _our_ cup, and use _Jace__'__s _instead, to burn away the evil." Clary said.

Jace looked sceptical. "Will it work?" He asked.

Magnus rubbed his temples. "Well, we have to try, don't we?" He said. "And Clary's idea…it sounds plausible. It could work."

"So we're just going to use Alec like a guinea pig?" Jace retorted.

"I'd like to see you come up with something, Jace!" Magnus snapped, calming down instantly. "The demon blood burns away humanity. Alec might not have long left before he's completely gone." He said sombrely.

"He's right, Jace." Clary provided.

"I know. I _know _he is." Jace said, letting his head fall to the table. "I just wish he wasn't."

* * *

**I put two chapters up today because they're rather short :P**

**Also, thank you for all the followers and favouriters (Is that even a word?)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the slow update , I've been busy :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, no matter how much of the merchadise I own!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Maryse Lightwood walked with intention.

Only a few hours ago, she had received a call from Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, informing her that something was _terribly _wrong with Alec, though he hadn't explained.

And now, she was walking down the long hall of the New York Institute to see just _what _was going on.

"Maryse." Jace said, when she stopped in front of him where he stood, blocking off the cell room entrance.

"Jace, what are you doing?" She asked sternly.

Jace glanced away, running a hand through his hair. "We're…guarding a Shadowhunter." He said.

Maryse frowned. "Why?"

"He's one of Sebastians." Jace said.

Maryse pursed her lips, crossing her arms disapprovingly. "And you haven't told the Clave? Jace, that is _extremely _irresponsible of you! You know very well that dark Shadowhunters are to be-"

"I know. Killed on sight. But we had good reason to say nothing." He turned and headed down the stairs, and Maryse followed.

"Magnus Bane fire-called me and said something was wrong with Alec? Was he injured?"

"…No."

"Then I don't see what the issue is! I had important business to attend to!"

Jace said nothing in reply, turning to down the stairs to the last cells.

"Mom!" Isabelle said, running to her and hugging her tightly.

Maryse was greatly shocked. "Isabelle, what's going on?"

Isabelle looked up, taking deep breath, then leading Maryse and Jace to the very last cell.

She peered through the bars, then drew back with a horrified gasp.

"Oh no, not Alec…please not my boy." She whispered to herself.

Alec stirred, lifting his head and making eye contact with her. He grinned savagely. "Mother." He greeted.

She swallowed. "Alexander. How are you feeling?"

He took a moment to mull it over. "A little fucked off, actually. The accommodation down here sucks." He said with a scowl, though his voice stayed so sickly sweet it was almost venomous.

"Alexander…" Magnus said from where he stood with his face pressed against the bars.

"We thought it was best you see for yourself." Jace said from next to her. He lowered his voice so Alec couldn't hear. "We think we might know a cure. But the Clave can't know about Alec. They'll kill him if they do."

Maryse pulled away from the bars. "I understand quite clearly." She said. "Shall we discuss this elsewhere?"

Magnus nodded at her in agreement, moving away from the bars with a look of longing before he went back up the stairs.

**TMITMITMI**

"…So that's the plan." Magnus said as he finished explaining.

They were sitting in the library again, and Maryse was nodding. "It could work. We'd need to speak to the Clave - without mentioning Alec of course - and then the Iron Sisters."

"Another thing: how are we going to get the Angel Raziel to give us blood for the new cup?" Jace said.

"Jonathan Shadowhunter was honest about his predicament. I think we need to be honest about ours." Said Maryse.

Magnus nodded. "Jace, you'll have to speak to him. You're the only one he's least likely to kill."  
"Right."

0"So you'll speak to the Clave, Maryse, Jace - you'll get ready to speak to Angel Raziel, and I'll…"

"Keep an eye on Alec?" Jace provided.

"I'll keep an eye on Alec."

**TMITMITMI**

Magnus went down the stone steps, watching as Isabelle ignored the taunts Alec was harassing her with.

"Your breaks over. I'll watch him for now." Magnus told her.

Isabelle glanced up at him, and Magnus noticed that she looked hurt by Alec's jibes, but was pretending it didn't affect her. "Thanks." She said with a sigh as she headed up the steps.

Magnus leaned against the bars, watching Alec. He could still see the truth rune glowing on Alec's arm and glanced around to make sure no one was watching.

"Alexander, I want to ask you a question."

"Piss off, Bane."

Magnus lifted his chin. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Did you ever love me?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…Yes…" Said Alec through ground teeth.

"Do you love me still?"

"No."

Magnus felt his heart drop, and by Alec's smirk, he supposed his expression did too.

He shook off the morose feeling starting to creep up on him. This was _Alec_, and demonic or not, his boyfriend was still in their _somewhere._

"Do you wish you still did?"

Alec looked stunned by the question, so when he stuttered a "maybe", Magnus' heart soared. Even in his current demonic state, Alec might _still _be capable of loving him.

Magnus made it his mission to make that happen.

He snapped his fingers, causing a chair to appear which he sat down on.

They had a plan, and it was practically foolproof.

It had to work.

It just had too.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Hello, my name is Maryse Lightwood, of the New York Institute. As many of you may know, my adoptive son, Jace Lightwood was… was pierced sometime ago by the archangel Michael's sword, Glorious."

Maryse had taken a portal to Idris as soon as she could. It had taken an hour to track down Jia Penhallow, and then another hour to properly explain the plan to her. As many Shadowhunters that could come had arrived at the Gard, and it had taken a full two hours to get everyone in and settled.

Maryse looked over the faces of the Shadowhunters. She could see anger and fury at Sebastian and his army of Shadowhunters in some gazes, despair that all of it was pointless, but in every single dark look, and every sad face, she saw hope that they could fix the Shadowhunters.

She knew she looked the same, because she could feel all the hate, anger, despair, and hope swirling in her own gut.

She wondered how many of these people had lost family and friends like she had lost Alec.

Jia nudged her to continue and she took a deep breath.

"Jonathan Morgenstern - Sebastian - he needs to be stopped. And I think it's about time we start fighting fire with fire. I think…I think we need to make another cup, to combat his own…"

Uproar drowned out her words.

"You can't do that! It's unjust! Unprecedented!"

"Will the Angel help us?"

"Maybe his Shadowhunters are already too far gone? Wouldn't we be better to just keep killing them off?"

Jia stepped forward. "QUIET!" She yelled over the noise.

The hall fell silent, everyone turned to face her.

"Maryse is right. We can't just keep killing off his Shadowhunters. They were our own once! We're _killing _our own species! What will happen to the mundanes if we aren't here to protect them?"

Silence.

Maryse shifted so she was standing next to Jia. "We believe, that the Angel Raziel will be happy enough to help us, if it were to take Sebastian down. The Heavenly Fire inside of him burnt the evil from him. Why can't it do the same for the dark Shadowhunters?"

"And suppose this works, how are we going to get them to drink from our new cup?" A Shadowhunter, only about twenty, called from the crowd.

"I…I'm not sure." She said. "But I suppose it will have to be with force." Said Maryse.

"Enough to discussion! Shall we deliberate Maryse's idea?" Jia said.

**TMITMITMI**

Jace paced Clary's bedroom floor.

He glanced at the redhead occasionally, who was drawing in her sketchpad what looked like a picture of him.

"Jace, please stop pacing. You're getting me all worked up." Clary said.

Jace sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "My nose is too large." He told her.

Clary looked down at her picture, them back up at him, smiling. "No, I think I got that part right." She said.

Jace laughed, though it was short and empty. He touched his _parabatai_ rune, feeling the furious anger pulsate through it. Worry cut through him. He wanted his brother back.

What Sebastian had done to Alec had only served to bolster his hate for the demon.

He looked at Clary again.

One of them was going to kill him, he would make certain of it.

_My heart is your heart. My hands are your hands._

"Do you think they'll go ahead with Maryse's idea?" He asked, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

Clary bit her lip, and Jace had the sudden urge to kiss her.

He really _did _enjoy doing that.

"I don't know. I think they'd be stupid not too."

He nodded, and circled his arms around her waist. She let out a noise of protest, which faded and died as he connected his lips with hers.

He felt the fire in him rise, sparking out at Clary, but she didn't back away.

His hands moved through her hair, down her neck, under her shirt.

He'd only just started to lift it over her head when she stopped him.

"Jace." Said Clary, breaking contact. She looked stern. "Don't use me as a distraction."

"I'm not u-"

"You are. And I get it, I do. I'd just prefer if you don't. Besides, you know we can't go that far."

"I have a love/hate relationship with my body right now." Said Jace mutinously.

Her lips twitched up into a smile, and he yearned to kiss her again.

"Me too."

She moved her sketchpad and pencils off of the bed and placed them on the bedside table. She lay down, prompting Jace to lie down next to her.

"We'll be getting the verdict soon enough. But in the meantime, we should get some rest. It _is_ late, after all." Clary told him. She pecked his cheek and closed her eyes as Jace's arms wound around her again and pulled her into him.

"Night, Jace."

"Night."

**TMITMITMI**

Clary stirred as hands shook her awake. "Go away." She mumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

"Clary, get up." Jace said. "or I'll never kiss you again. Ever."

She sat up, and she saw Jace's lips curve into a smile as he looked at the bird's nest that was her hair. She rubbed at her eyes. "What time is it?"

"6:30am."

"And how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to clean your room." Said Jace.

Clary blinked, looking around to see that everything was spotless. She threw her pillow at him. "Neat freak."

"At least _I _don't live in a pig's sty." He said in a fake, pompous tone.

She shook her head at him, trying to suppress a smile.

"Maryse just got back. Isabelle called to tell me."

Clary threw off the blankets and got up. "Right. I'll just get dressed then." She said.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my god, Jace, get out!" She said, pushing him out the door.  
"But I want to watch."

"I don't care!" She said, shutting the door in his face.

**TMITMITMI**

Magnus sat with Isabelle and Maryse in the Institute library.

It seemed to be their informal meeting place now, but Magnus was felt uncomfortable leaving Alec alone in the dungeons.

He'd reinforced wards around his cell, so if he even _attempted _to get out, Magnus would know.

So far, Magnus had felt that Alec had tried to get out four times, only to fail.

He assumed the boy was sulking, but he kept feeling out to make sure the wards weren't broken and he'd somehow missed it.

"We're here!" Clary said, looking out of breath, while Jace walked casually beside her like he'd just taken a leisurely stroll.

Maryse stood up with a smile. "They're putting the idea to action straight away. Already, Jia has sent a representative of the Clave to speak to the Iron Sisters. They're going to make an adamas cup, which Isabelle, Jocelyn -" Magnus saw Clary perk up at her mothers name "-and I shall retrieve."

"Mom's helping?"

"Yes, she'll be bringing it straight back to the institute and passing it along to you, Jace."

Magnus watched as Jace nodded his head.

"Where will I be meeting Angel Raziel?" Jace asked.

"In Idris, at Lake Lyn. Magnus has volunteered to create a temporary Portal for us. Jia and Patrick will be meeting us there to give us entrance."

"Isabelle and I will be staying here." Magnus said. "To look after Alec."

Jace seemed to relax, touching his _parabatai _rune unwittingly.

"How long will it take to make a cup from the adamas?" Clary asked curiously, and Maryse just shook her head as she took her seat again.

"We don't know, the Iron Sisters are rather mysterious in their ways. It won't take long though, I assume, at the rate they make steles and seraph blades."

Clary nodded her head.

"So we're all ready to put the plan into action? We can't muck around. As soon as we have the new cup we need to get to Idris. We can't risk it falling into the wrong hands." Said Maryse.

Magnus glanced around the table, and saw the same determination set in everyone's faces.

They were ready.

_Don__'__t worry, Alec, you__'__ll be back to yourself soon._

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I've written yet, and I realize it's more information than anything, but it was needed.**

**The juicy stuff is getting closer and closer, and the next chapter should be on the new cup, if this story keeps going the way I've planned.**

**It might take a few days to upload, because I'm going to try make it longer than this one, but (hopefully) it should be worth it.**

**Reviews really are helpful, guys, and I love hearing your inputs on things. I _do _read all of them!**

**One last thing, I haven't figured out a name for the new cup. Feel free to send suggestions :)**

**-FilthyMallards**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys :)**

**Glad to say that I'm back, and sad to anounce that I still don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

**Anyway, this chapter took a heck of a long time to write, and the next one should be up soonish!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

It had been three days, and at last - at long last - Jai had contacted the New York Institute to tell them that the _adama_s cup was ready. As soon as Maryse had informed them, Magnus had forced Isabelle, Jocelyn, and Maryse out to the back of the Institute, much to the three women's chagrin of being all but ordered by the warlock.

Isabelle was watching Magnus closely as he created a Portal, muttering in Latin. She watched as the outline of a Portal became visible, the various symbols outlining it. As soon as it was completed, she felt the wind hit her, blowing back her hair like a hairdryer. She muttered, flattening her hair back down.

Jocelyn walked through the Portal first, Maryse following once the red-haired women had disappeared.

Isabelle walked in after, feeling her stomach drop as the whirlwind picked her up, only to drop her back to the ground a moment later. She got up, just as Magnus landed behind her.

He stood and brushed dirt off of his jeans, muttering about how they were ruined now.

Isabelle ignored him, looking up at the red brick building, at the graffiti covering the walls and the smashed windows. She didn't try to see past a glamour this time, knowing it wasn't there.

As they neared the building, Isabelle saw the boarded up door they had gotten through last time to get to the Iron Sisters.

Her mother went through the boarded up door first, with Isabelle following and Jocelyn right behind her.

**TMITMITMI**

Alec tugged on the chains holding his arms.

"Let me out!" He yelled at Jace, who stood guard at the door.

"I wish I could, Alec, but I can't." Jace said truthfully. It hurt, to see his brother like this.

"_Yes you can.__"_Alec hissed through clenched teeth. His expression softened slightly, which seemed to surprise Jace. "You hate me, that why you're doing this. Isn't it? You never wanted to be my _parabatai_, did you?"

"Quit it, Alec. I'm not that stupid." Said Jace.

Alec's expression twisted into a scowl, and he slumped back against the wall, tugging half-heartedly against the chains. "Worth a shot though." He muttered.

He didn't know what was in these hand cuffs, but it hurt. Electrum, maybe? He supposed it was, because whenever he fought against the cuffs around his wrist it burned.

"I don't understand you." Alec said after a moment, glaring at the ceiling.

"What's not to get?" Jace asked, curiosity rising in his tone as he leaned against the cell bars.

Alec looked at Jace. "Master gave you everything. Gave _Fray _everything. Yet you both betrayed him, left him. _Why?_"

"He didn't give me everything. He took the most important thing away from me, besides Clary. My own will." Jace said, and Alec stared at the heavenly fire glowing under his skin. "And now he's taken my _parabatai, _too."

Alec just glared at him, shifting as best he could so he could no longer see Jace.

**TMITMITMI**

Isabelle stepped out onto the green plain that lay before her, and looked up at the grey-black sky.

It still felt alien-ish to her, but there was also a sense of familiarity to the Iron Sisters fortress now.

Isabelle followed her mother uphill, Jocelyn was a little breathless behind her, but was keeping up well.

She realized that this was the same path she had taken with Jocelyn when they'd spoken to the Iron Sisters last time.

Maryse stopped at the top of the hill, and once again, Isabelle's breath was taken away at the sight of the place, with its white-silver _adamas _walls and electrum topped towers.

Isabelle moved through the gate after her mother, who had started to walk more briskly.

Her mother moved quickly, and by the time she had moved through the gate, Maryse had slit her palm and holding it over the chasm. "_Ignis aurum probat,__"_she said as her blood dripped down into the pit.

Isabelle looked away as the blue light shone, and heard the drawbridge that allowed entrance lower.

Maryse started to pick her way across the knife covered bridge, moving as fast as she could, with Isabelle and Jocelyn following behind.

She looked around the space they stood in, completely unchanged. She was surprised that it hadn't changed, when she knew that everything else certainly had.

Maryse was watching the wall intently, head held high even though Isabelle noticed the tick of nervousness that showed in her restlessly moving hands.

A portion of the wall moved back, and an Iron Sister dressed in the loose white gown that they always wore.

Isabelle recognized her as Sister Cleopha.

"Who calls on the Iron Sisters?" She said. "Speak your names."

Though Isabelle knew the Iron Sister knew who they were, Maryse still stepped forward. "I am Maryse Lightwood, of the New York Institute, and this is Isabelle Lightwood, and Jocelyn Morgenstern."  
Isabelle noticed how Jocelyn pursed her lips, but kept her mouth shut.

"My name is Sister Cleopha, and I am a Maker. I shape the _adamas _for the other sisters to carve. You are here for the _adamas _cup, created for the Clave and requested by Inquisitor Penhallow." She stated it like it was fact.

"Yes." Jocelyn said with a nod.

Another portion of the wall moved, and Isabelle turned to see an unknown sister holding a cup in her grotesque hands.

She held it out to Maryse, who gave the slightest dip of her head in thanks before taking it.

She turned to Sister Cleopha as the sister moved away, the wall closing behind her.

"We know that regular Shadowhunter life has little effect on you…but thank you. You don't understand how much this - even if it is only a possibility - will do to spark hope in our kind. To help to keep us fighting." Maryse said.

Sister Cleopha nodded. "I assume you can find your own way home." She said, turning and leaving.

The wall slid shut behind her.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Jace's part of the cup. **

**I have a name for it now, and it starts with "C"**

**If you can guess it, and you're the first to get it correct, you can choose what type of story I will be writing next - whether it be novel length, smut, fluff, short story, one-shot, or something to add to this story. The plus side? You get to pick the outline of the story.  
**

**So get guessing :)**


End file.
